These Little Words
by Misspurpleroses
Summary: Sometimes they need no words. They read each others mind like an open book, always knowing what the other wants. However, words are still needed, of course. Just so Eileen could prove how right she was or maybe just to confirm their innermost desire during movie night. A series of unrelated events involved around our two favourite characters. One word, one story. Rigleen all way!
1. Chapter 1 Eleven little words

**A/N: **They became close friends. So close, sometimes they need not for words. They read each other's mind like an open book, always knowing what the other wants. However, words are still needed, of course. Just so Eileen could prove how right she was to the ever-so-oblivious Rigby, or maybe just to confirm their innermost desire during movie night.

A series of unrelated events and moments involved around our two favourite characters. One word, one story. Rigleen all the way!

~.~.~.~.~

**Belly button.**

"Please?"

"Not now, Rigby."

"Come on, _please?_"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Rigby, I certainly will **not **lend you 20 dollars _just _so you can get piercings!"

"But Eileen, there're _cool!_"

"Not when you want 20 of them all at once!"

~.~.~.~.~

**Cake**

Pops may bake the best apple pie, but _nothing, _not even the lollipop man's baking skills, can ever compete with Eileen's mouth-watering chocolate cake.

~.~.~.~.~

**Boyfriend**

Mordecai was glad he kept a reasonable amount of distance when he delivered the news to his best friend. As the furious racoon wiped the wet cereal from his mouth, he screamed, "Eileen has a new what…?!"

~.~.~.~.~

**Jealous**

That possum guy (what's his name again?) can talk to her, because it's fine. He can laugh with her, because that's okay. But when his hands get a little too 'friendly', Rigby just can't stop himself. The last thing the enraged racoon saw was murderous red.

~.~.~.~.~

**Story**

That night, he was furious. Hot, boiling liquid was throbbing achingly in his head, making him groaned in pain. He never asked for a splitting headache.

That night, she was exhausted. Her legs felt like jelly, ready to collapse at any second. Her joints were screaming, begging her to just lie down for _one minute. _However, she remained strong and kept her eyelids open.

His steps were fast and angry, leaving dark burns as he stomped on the concrete.

Her steps were soft and delicate, as if leaving fresh flowers on the tiled floors.

Rigby slowly began feeling breathless from running. He bent down and leaned against the wall. He took time trying to catch his breath.

Eileen glanced at the wall clock. She bent down and scrubbed the dirty floors. She could always use a mop, but this way is better.

She knows he's coming. He's never late.

Rigby knows she'll listen. Eileen never failed to. _(I need your help)_

He slammed door opened. She didn't jump or seemed surprised. She didn't even speak. She didn't need to. She just sat down. And waited.

Rigby sat across her. Eileen slides a slice of chocolate cake. She even poured his coffee.

He sipped and ate. The food slide down his throat and tasted bitter in his mouth. (_I'm not even hungry.)_

Eileen waited as Rigby slammed down his fork.

_(She didn't even flinched.)_

She waited as Rigby covered his face with his hands, sighed in frustration.

As he lifted his head, Eileen had been fiddling with her hands. Silently waiting and giving him time and space.

(_Say something.)_

Rigby gazed into her eyes. _(She always had the most beautiful eyes_._)_

She gave him a smile of assurance. _(She even had the most beautiful smile.)_

Eileen made him feel safe. She never judged him when everybody else did. Rigby trusted her. He trusted her with all his heart.

She saw him opened his mouth, beginning his story.

~.~.~.~.~

**Different**

Rigby knows Eileen is different from all the girls he dated back in high school (yes, even _he _managed to have girlfriends). Sure, the relationships never last for 2 weeks. But it gave the racoon enough knowledge about the female gender.

There were girls who were brainiacs, but arrogantly held their heads higher than the clouds.

There were girls who looked sizzling hot, but basically air-headed.

Some were too boring, while others simply can't get his jokes.

But with Eileen everything seems sort of, well, _different._

She knows when to have fun and play pranks, but never takes things too far. She knows everything just about anything, yet never boasted about it. She gets his jokes and finds them hilarious.

Eileen simply _gets _him. She understands beneath his cold mask. She knows him beneath those sarcastic words. Eileen is simply different from all girls he met. She's a very good different, and Rigby loves that about her.

~.~.~.~.~

**Lips**

As he sat there, across the table, he wondered, it is soft like a feather, or as sweet as chocolate?

Will sparks fly when he kissed them? Will he even get the chance to do it?

He sighed as he gazed at those perfect, pink, sensual lips.

"Rigby, why are you staring at my mouth? If I have something between my teeth, at least tell me."

~.~.~.~.~

**Propose**

Last night, you went down on your knees. You looked so handsome in your tuxedo, hair slicked back and a boyish smile decorated your lips.

You had a velvet box in your hands under the starlit sky. Your voice came out strong and confident, yet I know there's a hidden nervousness. You were anxious as you squeaked out, "Will you marry me?" But I heard it loud and clear.

Yet, you weren't waiting for **my** yes, for of course I'll say: _Yes! Oh, Rigby, yes!_

Tears went down my cheeks. Yet, you never noticed. You were too busy being happy with new fiancée.

~.~.~.~.~

**Words **

They had known each other for _years. _

The first couple of months were nothing but tears for Eileen and bucketful of frustrations for Rigby. They were complete opposites, what do you expect? They simply can't get each other, like a puzzle piece that will never fit. When the other wants this, the other seems to want the opposite. It was frustrating. The poor mole will always cried," _This 'friendship' would never work!" _and Rigby would yell," _I hate this. I hate her!" _

Or, so they thought.

It took them only a few minutes to figure out each other's wants and needs.

They took weeks to understand the other's attitudes and mood swings.

A few moments were needed to finally earn each other's trust. They shared their hopes and deepest desires on the rooftop at night. They told all their seemingly impossible wishes on Look Out Mountain. Eileen told the secrets she had to keep. Rigby told the lies he was forced to tell.

They became close friends. So close, sometimes they need not for words. They read each other's mind like an open book, always knowing what the other wants.

However, words are still needed, of course. Just so Eileen could prove how right she was to the ever-so-oblivious Rigby, or maybe just to confirm their innermost desire during movie night.

"More popcorn?"

"Lay it on me."

~.~.~.~.~

**Snore**

Eileen would never say out loud how she found Rigby purring in his sleep is actually so _adorable_.

~.~.~.~.~

**Kidnap**

"_What?!"_

He felt like there were thousands of knives stabbing into his heart. His head is spinning too fast. Oxygen was forced into his lungs. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Clutching his scalp, Rigby managed to choke out, "She's gone." His eyes stings from the tears threatening to fall.

"Mordecai, Eileen's _gone._"

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: **There you it! Eleven little words with eleven mini stories. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Insomnia

You guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and to all the ones who favourite and followed this story. Really, you people made my day! I'm sorry this took so long. Here, I hope you enjoy **Insomnia** guys!

~.~.~.~.~

_I can't sleep. Nightmare._

_-Eileen_

~.~.~.~.~

"You look like hell." Eileen jumped at the voice that seemingly coming out of nowhere. The poor waitress nearly dropped the plates and cups on her tray. But, having skills as amazing as her, Eileen managed to balance the tray before making a huge mess.

"Rigby, you scared me." Eileen shot a soft glare towards the brown haired man. Speaking no more, she continued her way to the kitchen. Rigby, on the other hand, didn't seem to move a muscle. He kept his body leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest. His body's all tense.

Eileen picked up a wet sponge and started washing. By now, Rigby would have rolled his eyes irritatingly. He then would have snarled angrily how clumsy and blind she was for not seeing him just standing there right in front of her. Eileen would have deserved it anyway. She was not paying attention to anything lately.

In the corner of her eyes, she could see Rigby glaring. **Rigby** is **glaring** at her.

**Her**.

But he still barely uttered a single word.

"That's because you are **fine **and **nothing **is going on." Rigby sarcastically retorted. _Ah, there he is. _Rigby and silence is just wrong.

Eileen noticed the flames flickering in his eyes. Now what? Rigby is angry at her? Whatever. Eileen was feeling exhausted. She doesn't have the strength for his childish games. Hundreds of dishes needed to be cleaned. Tables need to be wiped. The Coffee Shop needs to be closed and ready for tomorrow's shift. Rigby is not helping for even being here.

"What's your problem? I **am **fine and nothing is going on." She bit back.

Rigby fought the urge to roll his eyes. She's such a terrible liar.

"You are a mess Eileen." He saw her stopped moving. "You haven't slept. That's why your eyes are bloodshot. You are too tense for these past few days. You're tired. You're too moody. You snapped constantly. You had that sad look in the back of your eyes." He was pleased to see her flinched at his truthful words.

Rigby continued, "You even cried when you thought you were alone. You're too quiet." His voice then became oddly soft, "You were never quiet."

Rigby pushed himself off the wall. His voice dropped in a dangerous whisper, "So tell me Eileen. Are you really fine?"

His brown eyes went soft, staring into hers, looking sadly, "What's going on?"

Eileen clenched her jaw and locked her eyes with the man who dared to challenge her. Fury filled her pupils. "I **am **fine! But you of all people would never know that! Now leave me alone."

The man's anger rose. "That's bull Eileen. You are not fine. You've been lying to me and Mordecai all week! To me, Eileen! ME! Just give up and drop the act."

"Drop the act? What act?!" she shrieked. Rigby flinched but said nothing. Eileen needs to vent out her anger. So, Rigby wisely stayed silent.

Eileen clenched her fists, as Rigby stayed mute. Her forms was so tense, she was shaking. Eileen opened her mouth and screamed, "Who do you think you are? Trying to call people liars when you are a filthy liar yourself?! What do you care Rigby? We are not friends. You said so yourself. I am fine. I—I'm not lying to Mordecai or even y—you. I am not troubled. I'm just—"

Eileen dropped on her knees. She began crying softly. "I—I'm j—just stressed." Big, fat tears rolled down gently on her cheeks. Her body shocked slightly and Eileen sobbed quietly. Rigby nodded, even though knowing she would not look at him. Rigby dropped on his knees too and seated himself next to the crying woman.

"Why?" he asked gently.

Eileen shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Rigby inwardly sighed. At least she's not denying her miseries anymore. He decided to give her time and space. When she is ready, she'll tell. Rigby however, unknown to him, desperately wanted **him** to be the first person Eileen seek for help. He just felt he couldn't trust anyone else to do the job. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Rigby felt like he knows Eileen better than anyone else. He felt like he knows her more than he could ever understand himself.

Eileen was precious to the man.

"Alright. But when you are ready, talk." He didn't wait for her reply. Instead, he reached out pulled her petite form towards him. Eileen gasped in surprise as her back hit Rigby's chest.

Rigby isn't a touchy-touchy guy. Maybe tonight he made an exception? Just for her? Eileen's heart skipped a beat. All night, Rigby was not acting like himself at all. He had shown he actually cared for her well-being. He was upset at her sudden change in attitude and mood. He was fully aware and actually noticed her all this time. Eileen felt herself growing a bit warm at her cheeks. She then laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. An arm gently wrapped itself around her waist, bringing her closer. Eileen breathed in at his neck, inhaling his scent and a whiff of his cologne.

She slowly closed her eyes. Eileen felt safe in his arms. She could never felt alone anymore, not when she could feel the warmth radiating his body. She felt dizzy listening to his heartbeat, now becoming her lullaby.

Fingers brushed itself against her waist and Eileen jumped in surprise, nearly head bumped Rigby's chin.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just ticklish, that's all." She replied, cursing her body and their sensitivities.

A devilish smirk formed on Rigby's lips. Emotions danced in his eyes. Eileen's own eyes widened, realising her mistake.

"Ticklish, eh?"

"Rigby, don't you even—" Eileen was cut off as Rigby pounced on her, furiously attacking her hips. Rigby then moved on to her ribs, still tickling her with no mercy. Tears formed in her eyes. But, unlike a few minutes ago, this was tears of joy. Rigby felt so much better, so much lighter, seeing Eileen smiling again. It strangely made him more alive.

Eileen was desperately clutching her stomach, terribly blocking Rigby's merciless attacks. Lying on the floor, Eileen's face grew redder at every laughter she let out. Rigby was laughing and giggling too. He had never seen her so happy in such a long time. Her laughter was contagious and soon he was laughing along with her.

Soon, Rigby's fingers stopped and rested themselves at her waist. Rigby glanced at the girl underneath him. Eileen was breathless and all in all, looked so happy. Her eyes were twinkling, and her lips curved upwards into a perfect smile.

He's going to help her. He'll do whatever it takes to bring back that smile. That smile is the thing that kept him alive these days.

~.~.~.~.~

_Hold on. I'm coming._

_-Rigby_


	3. Chapter 3

**Self-taught**

"H-how did you do that?" asked a **very **impressed Eileen.

Rigby shrugged as he effortlessly scored another perfect bank shot. He bent down and picked up the basketball, desperately trying to hide his redden cheeks.

"Did you a coach to teach you those tricks? You must have learnt it from someone. You told me you have a brother, right? Did Don teach you those moves? Or it must be your father. I always heard of father and son's bonding activities usually had basketballs in them."

Rigby shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. He adjusted his stance. His mind, like a super computer, easily calculated the complicated angles and speed. His eyes were quick to scan his surroundings. Without hesitating, Rigby's arms shoot up, pushing the ball forward. The ball bounced several time, making impossible spins and twirls. One last bounce and finally, it went into the hoop. Another perfect bank shot.

"Nah. I taught the tricks myself."

"That's amazing, Rigs!" exclaimed Eileen as she clapped her hands together.

Rigby chuckled at his nickname. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Teach **me**…how to…bank shot?" Her eyes widen in surprise by the sudden invitation.

"Yeah, what else?"

"Yes! I-I of course I want you to!"

Rigby laughed at her enthusiasm. He bent down once more, picking up the rolling basketball at his feet. "Alright, first you've gotta relax a bit. You're too tense-"

~.~.~.~.~

**Short**

They both loathed that word. They had every reason and every right. To others, it's just simply a word. To them, it just brought up memories. Painful memories that should've buried deep in their darkest part of their mind.

~.~.~.~.~

**Photo**

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

In her hands, was a photo of her favourite duo during their high school days. They looked so young and cute. Cute as in handsome-and-jaw-dropping kind of cute.

Yet, Eileen still found herself confused.

Her eyes darted back and forth. Her eyes landed on a young-looking Rigby, who stood beside a certain blue jay in the photo, forever frozen in time. Young Rigby seemed like he didn't mind, though. He's still smiling after all.

Then her eyes went back to Present Rigby, who was lazily fiddling with her phone. Hopefully, he failed to open the password-protected files. There _were _rather embarrassing pictures in there. Blackmailing is only fun when it's her doing it.

Every now and then, Rigby would hum random songs from Fist Pump on her couch.

Her eyes went back and forth. Past to the present. Up then down. Curiosity is her nature. So, Eileen just couldn't help herself from being slightly curious. Her eyes focused on his hairless scalp. Then, back to Young Rigby with his curly blonde hair. Finally, she blurted out," You and Mordecai are _bald?_"

~.~.~.~.~

**Badminton**

Rigby stood in the court while swinging his racket around, unable to wipe his smug grin of his face.

"Badminton? Seriously? I'm a champion at _any _game, even a simple game of _badminton_. I could play with my hands tied behind my back."

Rolling her eyes, Eileen stood at the opposite end of the court. She was, of course, slightly irritated at Rigby. _Men, and their egos. Oh, it is on!_

As, they played, Rigby was feeling more and more superior at every second," _Is Eileen too confident to even _think_ she could beat the master of all masters of badminton in the game of badminton?"_

Rigby swung his racket, oblivious to where the shuttle landed.

_Pfffh…he so got this. He is going to win for sure. No one can beat him._

Rigby ducked and crouched. He rolled and even skidded. He jumped higher than a kangaroo and hit the shuttle hard, sending it flying back to Eileen.

It felt like hours, but they only played for a few minutes. Rigby continued talking to himself, ignoring the scoreboard. He was completely focused. He needs to win this game.

Besides, he did made a bet with a certain blue jay and there's no way would he ever wanted to skip down the mall, singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' (of all things!), wearing a pink polka dotted biki-

"Rigby-1, Eileen-20. One more point and you'll win Eileen!" cried Mordecai, the unspoken referee.

_Wait, what?_

"Hey, Rigby!" a feminine voice sneered. Now, it's **her **turn to be smug. Swallowing his pride, he stuttered, "What?"

Chuckling evilly, Eileen sniggered," Oh, Mr Champion-at-any-game, why are you sucking so badly?"

~.~.~.~.~

**Puppet**

"I didn't know you're into puppetry."

Eileen wiggled her fingers with the strings, making the wooden puppet danced around the table. This in turn, unconsciously made her smile. The wooden puppet was simply carved from cheap wood. Nothing was extraordinary about it. Yet, as Eileen stroked its cold, wooden cheeks against her finger, she couldn't help feeling, _something._ Whatever the feeling is, it made her stomach felt warm and bubbly. Maybe, there _is _something magical about this puppet. Or maybe she is staring at her small size doppelganger that was given as a gift from her not-so-secret crush that made it so special.

His cool voice brought her back to reality. "I don't. I just love to carve things, you know?"

Eileen knows. She knows how creative Rigby can really be. Even when he didn't realise it. Even Benson knows it. Maybe that's why he always assigned Rigby to trim the bushes, but not to his blue jay friend. Rigby's wild and creative ideas and skilled hands **can **produce art. Maybe not on canvas or sketch pads. Rigby makes art his **own **way. As long as he has something sharp and a medium that can be cut or sliced, he can certainly create beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Rigby blurted, nervously scratching his neck, a bad habit he tried to break. Eileen realised she has been quiet for a while.

Eileen picked up the strings that were attached to the limbs of the, _her_, puppet. It was like staring at a mirror. Rigby managed to pick out every detail of her and carved it delicately in the wooden doll. He must have spent a lot of time carving this. He must have cared so much to get every detail of her just right. But most importantly, he cared for her opinions. Her approval. Her 'yes' or 'no'. Why would he ask if he didn't care?

Eileen smiled and gazed warmly into his eyes.

"I love it."

~.~.~.~.~

**Cold (sequel from Kidnap)**

"I'm tired of games, _Garrett_."

His bloodied knuckles turn white from clenching his gun a little too tight.

The bearded man collapsed on the dirty floor. His wicked smile gone, wiped from his face.

"So let's just go straight to the point, shall we?" The enraged racoon grabbed the trembling man's beard and roughly pulled him until they met nose to nose.

Garrett Bobby Ferguson, for once, was **afraid. **He was surprised at the racoon's sudden strength, yes. But that feeling soon vanished once he realised he was only a few inches from Rigby's face. And he wished he wasn't. The fiery flames in the racoon's eyes were blazing hot as Rigby glared dangerously at the man. Rigby growled angrily, showing his white sharp teeth that can tear off Garrett's nose any time. His body was slightly shaking from his unbelievable rage. It took everything for Rigby not to take the life of this pathetic man in front of his eyes then and there.

Using only one hand, Rigby slammed Garrett to the ground, receiving a whimper. His fingers were already on the trigger, ready to release a bullet if Garrett even _tried_ to escape.

The racoon snarled nastily. "Tell me Ferguson." His voice dripping with venom, "I wanted to know-"

The gun was pushed hard against Garrett's temple. "Where. Is. Eileen?"

~.~.~.~.~

**Dress**

_Bang!_

The bathroom door was slammed open. Without wasting any precious time, his fingers reached fanatically for the lock.

_Click!_

Satisfied, Rigby leaned heavily against the tiled walls, catching breath. "_What is wrong with me?"_ he cried. Unconsciously, the racoon slides down slowly, letting go of his breath little by little. Covering his face with his small hands, Rigby gave out a frustrated yell. It didn't matter if anyone else heard him. Besides, only a person with super hearing powers or some sorts would only be able to hear him over the music blasting from those old speakers. Good thing too. He didn't really need any company right now.

His face was still warm under his touch. He was still shaking. _He's still_ _freaking shaking! _ Rigby gulped down as much oxygen as he could breathe in. If this technique could help him get over his claustrophobic problems, why isn't it working now?!

His heart was racing like crazy. Blood was pounding against his ears. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see _her. _In that simple, plain, blue dress.

That _freaking_ dress, showing her delicious curves. Giving him an eyeful of her soft skin. Making him think about stuff he shouldn't…

…like holding her close in his arms…

…like running his fingers through her soft, silky hair...

…like kissing those lips…

Rigby shut his eyes—

_I had fallen for her __**hard.**_

—and knew he was in trouble.

~.~.~.~.~

**Breakfast**

Eileen stared wide eyed at her place once called a kitchen. Sausages in the toaster. Egg yolk on the floor. Sliced tomatoes in the fishbowl. Upside down table and chairs. Baked beans on the celling. Strawberry jam on the walls. Maple syrup just _everywhere_.

It barely looked like the kitchen anymore.

Eileen glanced at her companion. And boy, was he dirty. No, dirty was an understatement. Rigby was a mess. His fur was completely dishevelled, sticking out everywhere from the pancake batter.

Eileen herself was no better. She felt sticky from the syrup. Eileen felt disgusted feeling there was food where it shouldn't be. She shuddered and desperately need a nice, long shower. Eileen locked her eyes with the racoon.

"_Man, it's gonna take hours to clean this mess up." _her eyes seem to say.

"_Yeah, but you gotta admit, that was fun."_ he grinned back. Eileen stared for a while, before they both broke down giggling. Then, the kitchen was filled with laughter.

Oh yeah, no morning was ever dull when Rigby's around.

~.~.~.~.~

Oh man, I thought Eileen Flat Screen was twisted, but the new Merry Christmas Mordecai episode? I was in denial of what happened the whole day. Why did you do it Mordo?! Besides that, I just LOVE they managed to have some Rigleen in it. But I'm still a bit upset. Anyway, enough of me and tell me what you think of this new chapter.

Want a sequel from one of the mini stories? Ways I could improve? Suggestions and have some new ideas? Tell me! Reviews are greatly welcomed.


End file.
